Hear No Lies
by xstorymaker
Summary: Scorpius and Rose are returning for their 6th year, and soon Rose starts to have painful visions that tell her what will happen in the future, but when one of Rose's visions is tampered with, will she leave her friends and join the dark side? Scorrose.


_**Hey guys, so here's my new fanfic, I hope you guys like it! The pairings are Rose/Scorpius, Lucy/Lysander and the teeniest hint of Lily/Scorpius. **_

_**This story is dedicated to LOWI! – For being my completely awesome private-messaging fanfiction Supernatural-lover buddy ;) DEAN WINCHESTER FTW! (Tell me if you watch Supernatural too if you review!)**_

_**So I really hope y'all like it, here's Chapter One ;)**_

**Hear No Lies – Chapter One: Breath**

"_**In the end, it's not going to matter how many breaths you took, but how many moments took your breath away…" ~ Unknown**_

Albus Severus Potter stared out of the window of the Hogwarts Express as it rocked from side to side while it sped over the rickety tracks, his breath steaming up the glass. He stared out across the wide landscape before him, and outside his silent compartment he could hear other Hogwarts students chatting, first-years fretting and there were also a few angry shouts echoing through the long train. "Rose," he groaned, finally looking away from the window, his green eyes glassy, "talk or something will you? It's unnatural to be so…so…_silent_!"

"It's unnatural to have such a short attention span," Rose retorted, rolling her bright blue eyes, her lips stretching into a smile. Her cousin smiled back at her, and then his attention was drawn to their compartment door being slid open. Leaning in the doorway was Scorpius Malfoy; his ice-blonde hair radiant, his grey eyes stormy and tempestuous.

"Hey Albus, Rosie," Scorpius nodded in Albus' direction and then turned his attention to Rose, and he gave her a friendly wink. Her heart threatening to burst at this simple gesture, she smiled back at him and felt a strange, tingling sensation pump through her body. For a moment or two she forgot to breathe – oxygen wasn't a necessity when _he_ was there. She snapped the book she was reading shut and set it down on her lap.

"Reading again then, Rosie?" Scorpius drawled in his almost hypnotizing voice, raising one arched eyebrow at the redhead. She grinned, her eyes lighting up like a five-year-olds', as he sat himself down next to her. Her heart skipped a beat, and she laughed softly. "No wonder you're so brainwashed with all those useless facts."

She picked up her book again and playfully hit his arm with it. "I am _not _brainwashed, Scorpius Malfoy."

"Oh, so we're back to a full-name basis now, are we?" He smirked, staring right back at her. There were a few, short moments of silence as the pair just looked at each other. No words needed to spoken, no gestures needed to be made…

"Hey? Hey guys? I'm still here, you know!" Albus shouted. Rose looked back at Albus and Scorpius laughed…that perfect laugh. Rose loved his laugh, his smile, his voice – the way he could make her laugh until her stomach hurt, the way his eyes lit up when he smiled…

"Anyway, you guys ready for our sixth year?" Scorpius asked.

"No!" Albus exclaimed.

"Yes." Rose said simultaneously.

"What the hell, Rosie?" Albus groaned. "Can you at least _try_ to be less enthusiastic about _school_? Back me up here, Scorpius!"

"Well, I can see Rose's point – I much prefer being at school than at home. Honestly, being a Malfoy is all about going prestigious balls and Pureblood parties and whatnot. It's just so…_yawn_."

Albus looked from Rose to Scorpius and back, frowning. "You're both crazy. Escpecially _you_," Albus grinned, nodding at Rose.

Rose didn't need to be told twice – she already knew she was crazy, even if it wasn't in the way that Albus thought. She was crazy – no, she was downright _stupid – _for falling head-over-heels for Scorpius Malfoy. The way her heart fluttered when she saw him was crazy…the way she could barely speak, breathe, or even function properly when he was in her presence…

But, she knew, because she'd met him, she'd changed. For better or for worse, she did _not_ know, but she had changed. For good. Even though he'd always be the boy with one girl or another attached to his arm, and even though he didn't think of her the way she thought of him, he had helped her come out of her shell. So much of her was made by what she'd learned from him – and she knew that, however their stories may finish, Scorpius had rewritten hers…just by being her friend.

"Hello? Earth to Rosie?" Rose, lost in her train of thought, noticed someone waving their hand in her face.

"What? Oh, sorry," she gave a meek smile and went back to her book. She flipped it open to her page and started reading, when suddenly an agonizing pain shot through her head. She pressed her hands against her temples and hissed in pain, as the pain repeatedly penetrated her brain. "_Join us_," she heard someone hiss. The voice was cold and sent a shiver down her spine and completely terrified her. "Go away!" She shouted desperately, falling to her knees, her hands still against her head. Albus kneeled down next to her and cupped her cheeks forcing her to look at him. "Rose?" He yelled frantically. "Rose? Rose what's happening?"

All of a sudden the shooting pains in Rose's head stopped. Her eyelids drooped and she swayed on the spot, before collapsing against Albus, everything around her going black…

_**So, how was that guys? Obviously the Scorrose/Rosius (whatever the hell you call it) romance thing will develop throughout the story. Anyway I hope you liked it, and REVIEW! =D**_


End file.
